Never Be Alone
by LazyGrayKnightof17
Summary: The probably reason why C.C thought that geass didn't brought solitude at all at the last scene.


Title: Never Be Alone

Author: Knightof17

Genre: Tragedy / Romance

* * *

A/N: Hi there! I'm a newbie here. First CG fanfic, hope you like it. This is my own interpretation on C.C's last line in r2; the reason why she said it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, neither the characters here. (Because if I do, I'll spill all the beans on that anime, no doubt that Lelou survived and maybe those **fanfics** that I read here in would be** IN** that )

* * *

It is 12 in the midnight. The people of the Gottwald resident are sleeping blissfully except on one person. A certain green haired woman was still awake, resting contently on her bed and staring on the ceiling. She was having a hard time to sleep and she didn't know why. Giving up, she pulled herself up and abandoned her bed but she trailed off gently, not to wake up the little boy who was sleeping beside her. She went to her desk and switch on the lamp. She opened her drawer on pulled something. When she got what she need, she stared at it; a golden locket, with letters engraved "_For My Beloved Wife_". A smile crept on her lips as she opened the locket.

"It's been 6 years since you gave this to me," she began to rubbed the locket's mini photo frame. "But you know, I will never forget that day, the day when you gave your life, not just for peace, but _for us_."

Her thoughts travelled back, back to the day when she received that locket from her deceased lover, the Demon Emperor.

* * *

_**Flashback: 6 years ago, 3 hours before Zero Requiem**_

"_That's it." The Emperor handed the mask on__ the man as he finished his words. The man, who was known as Suzaku Kururugi, accepted the mask, more specifically, Zero's mask._

"_You really made up your mind eh, Lelouch?" he asked it with a smile; a sad smile._

"_Yes besides, this is the only way to end this so go get ready." He walked away from him. Suzaku looked at the mask he was holding, then he called Lelouch, who was a few meters away from him._

"_Lelouch, how about Nunnaly? I know that she will be-," he wasn't able to finished his words because Lelouch cut him off._

"_Take care of her. I'll entrust my sister to you because I know that you loved her like I do." He turned his head to him. "If you didn't take care of her, I'll hunt you; even I'm in underworld." He smirked._

"_That's creepy." He replied naturally. The Emperor continued to walk when the knight spoke again. "What about C.C? I know that she's-,"_

"_Jeremiah will take care of them." He didn't bother to look back and continued to his walk. When he reached the door, he smiled, "I have no worries." He exeunt the room._

_Suzaku stared at his friend, then gave a deep sigh. "You really are a great person, Lelouch." His grip on the mask became harder. "You're willing to sacrifice your life, even your…." He was unable to finished his words because tears began to drop on his eyes. "Goodbye, Lelouch." Was all he manage to say._

_Lelouch went to the chapel, located inside his palace. When he went inside, he saw the green headed woman, sitting on the front seat. He walked towards to her. As he reached to her place, he sat down beside her and he wrapped his arms around her. C.C was surprised._

"_Damn you, you scared me." She spat._

"_Sorry," his hand began to brush her green locks. "I know that you're here."_

"_What are you doing here? You have to be prepared today, right?" she avoided his gaze. "Because today, you're going to-," she didn't finished her words because Lelouch pulled her to a gentle embrace._

"_Is it wrong for me to spend the rest of my life with my wife?"_

"_Is that so?"_

"_Yes. Not also to you," he put his hand on her stomach, "but also with him."_

_C.C rested her head on his chest as she put her hand on top of his hand on her stomach. "You're assuming it to be a boy." _

_Lelouch peered closer to her face. "Well you said it would be a boy." _

"_I did say that but I'm not certain of it," she smirked._

_They shared a brief moment of silence. Then C.C spoke up._

"_Lelouch, are you still going to this?" her voice has a hint of sadness. _

"_Even you learned that you're going to be a father?"_

_Lelouch peered on her face. He could see that her eyes was full of sadness and he understand why. This day, he will give his life for the sake of the world. Yes, the world will gain peace, but C.C will lose a husband and his unborn child will grow fatherless. Lelouch have thought all about this, he even wanted to change his plan. But his mind was made up; world would not gain peace if he's still alive and Zero Requiem was the only answer to his problem. All he have to do was to explain and, comfort his wife at his very last moment._

"_C.C, this is the only way to end this. If there is another way, believe me, I'm not going to do this. One must do a sacrifice"_

"_Lelouch, do you not understand this?" she held on her stomach, "Are you going to sacrifice him? So what if the world would not gain peace?"_

_Violet meets gold. Gold eyes was filled with hate, sadness and tears._

"_Peace wouldn't fill the emptiness of being a fatherless, Lelouch!" this time, tears started to reek on her eyes._

"_I know C.C.," he __wiped away her tears by his thumb, "nothing could replace a father, not even peace. But you must understand, I'm also doing this for his sake."_

"_His sake?"_

"_Yes," he smiled, "Listen C.C. Today, I'm going to die, Lelouch vi Britannia, will die but," he cupped her chin, "I, Lelouch Lamperouge will not die."_

"_You're crazy," she huffed._

_Lelouch just smiled and he continued to speak, "It's true. My body will only die, but my love would never die. I'll always be with you. I will never leave you. I will still remain on you."_

_C.C couldn't speak. Those words touched her heart. She was comforted by those words. Lelouch sealed his words by giving her a kiss. C.C recuperated the kiss. When they broke apart, smile was traced on her face._

"_I never thought that a witch like you, would capture my heart," he said, brought his face playfully to hers. C.C just laugh._

"_You said it with yourself, I'm a witch. A witch married to Lelouch Lamperouge."_

"_To Lelouch Lamperouge, not to Lelouch vi Britannia, ______ Lamperouge," he spoke her real name with his last name and kissed her forehead._

_They stayed like that for a moment but time came. Lelouch must commence his plans. The parade will start in few minutes._

"_C.C, I must go now and," he pulled a small box on his pocket and opened it, "this is meant for you." _

_A golden locket, with engraved words. He placed it around her neck. C.C opened the locket; she saw their wedding picture which was taken a month ago, after his ascension on the throne. Then she turned on Lelouch, who was blushing._

"_Like I said, I'll always be with you. Keep it, so you could remember me. That's my heart, so take good care of it."_

_C.C hugged him tightly. Lelouch did the same. _

"_I love you, C.C," he whispered it on her ears._

"_I love you too, Lelouch," she also did the same._

_After that, Lelouch kneeled and leaned closer to her stomach._

"_Hey, little guy," he began to whisper on the tiny life inside her womb, "I'm sorry if Daddy's not going to be there if you came out because Daddy needs to create peace. But I want you to know, that Daddy loves you. You and your Mommy, I will always love you, Forever." He kissed C.C's stomach. Then he stood up, he saw C.C was crying. She couldn't held her emotions as his husband said goodbye to their child._

"_Hey, don't cry," he wiped her tears away, "You know that I don't like it when you cry." He smiled. "Take care of him. Do it, for both of us."_

"_I'll do it," she hold his hands, "I guess geass wasn't really meant for solitude. Because of geass, I found you, my warlock." She gave him a kiss, their very last kiss._

"_Goodbye, C.C."_

"_Goodbye, Lelouch."_

* * *

**Present: 6 years after ****Zero Requiem**

Tears began to reek on her eyes as she remembers the time where Lelouch made peace on the world.

"Mama?"

C.C turned back and saw the boy standing on her back a foot away from her. The boy has a black, messy, raven hair, with violet orbs. He also got C.C's face. He was wearing a blue pajama shirt and pants. The boy walked towards to her and sat on her lap, face tilted on hers.

"What are you doing, Mama?" he rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Are you thinking about Papa?"

C.C smiled back. She gently brushed the boy's messy hair as the boy still stared at her. Then she kissed his forehead.

"Yes, sweetheart, it's your father."

"You missed him?"

"Yes, missed him very much. It's just that-,"

She stopped as she felt little hands on her face, then little fingers wiped her tears away.

"Mama don't cry. Papa won't like it when he sees it," the boy said, "I know that Papa watches us from heaven, and I know that he loves us Mama." Yes, C.C told her son what Lelouch did for the world. Even he's a little boy, it seems he understood those thing a little; for he got his father's wits. "I love him, Mama."

C.C, upon hearing those words, hugged her boy tightly. She caressed her son's back. "I know you do, sweetie. That's why," C.C looked at her son's violet eyes, "were going to your Papa's grave tomorrow. You, Me, Your Uncle Jeremiah-,"

"Uncle Orange too?" he grinned a little.

"Yes. And your Auntie Sayoko, Auntie Anya, Auntie Nunnaly, Auntie Cornelia, Uncle Zerosaku, all of us."

"Ahh, it's Papa's 6th year death anniversary tomorrow." He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He's sleepy again.

"Yes, you're right. Now let's go to sleep. Were early tomorrow, okay."

C.C lift her son up, turned the light off and went to their bed. She tucked her son to their bed. As she lay on their bed, the boy sprang up and hugged her mother tightly.

"I love you, Mama," he buried his face on her chest.

C.C suddenly remembered Lelouch. Their son really reflected his father's attitude.

_**My body will only die, but my love would never die. I'll always be with you. I will never leave you. I will still remain on you.**_

Lelouch never left, for he was alive. He lives in his son. C.C finally understood what he meant on those words. Her heart was touched by her son's words. She pulled him on gentle embrace and brushed his black hair once more. It made her smile.

_Lelouch, thank you very much for giving a chance to live as a human. I'll take care of our child and I'll make sure that he'll grow up stronger and smarter than you. I love you. You are my First and Last person I'll love._

"I love you too, Lelouch," she kissed her son's forehead again and they went to sleep. On the table, the locket was left open. Inside the locket, there are two pictures; the first one, on the left side, was Lelouch and C.C, on their wedding day. The other one, on the right side, was C.C and her son, Lelouch II, sitting beside on his father's statue. Both pictures are just a piece of memories, memories for the Sacrificed Life.

_END._

* * *

A/N: So how was that? Did I made a good job or not? Sorry if this one is too long. Please don't hesitate to click the review button. I really need those; light or harsh critizicisms. I'll appreciate them.

P.S: Lelouch Lamperouge II was Lelou and C.C' son's name. She decided to name him next to him because he really resembled his Daddy but they have differences, for Lelou II got C.C's shape of face. Try to Imagine it.X)

P.S.S: I don't care if someone would complain about Lelou here being dead. I also wanted him alive but I'm also trying my best to disregard any biases. Which means, I have my own theory on both Lelou alive and Lelou dead.;)


End file.
